degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi Fan-Danixcalifornia Relationship
Cani (C'am/D'ani) is the relationship between Degrassi Fan and Danixcalifornia. They are known for being the first two wikians to have met each other in person. History Cam and Dani first met on May 3, 2011, about a week after Dani joined the wiki. They initially bonded on talk pages over their mutual love for the soap opera, As the World Turns, to which neither of them had ever met other fans of the show before. 4 years worth of history here Dani came to Toronto in August 2015 for a job training experience. She arrived on August 9, 2015, literally one day after Cam arrived home from a week along trip to The Bahamas. They both said the timing was fate, and therefore, they had to meet up. Throughout the week, they communicated through texts and finally planned a day to see each other. On August 11, 2015, Cam took the subway station from his work to meet Dani at her hotel in downtown Toronto. They met in her hotel lobby that night and talked in the lounge area for an hour and a half. Cam was then going to head back home on the subway, but Dani called him a cab, as she felt it was too dangerous to take the subway home at midnight in a busy city like Toronto. The next day, they met up again in the evening after they had both finished work and went to Toronto's Eaton Centre to spend the night. While there, they shopped, ate, and caught a late night movie showing of Inside Out, which Dani had never seen yet. Cam's family picked them up that night and drove Dani back to her hotel. Seeing as Dani had her job evaluations coming up and Cam had work commitments that week, they knew they wouldn't be able to see each other again before she left and said goodbye that night. Dani promised to come back in the future and pre-planned to do a CN Tower tour together. She ultimately left Toronto on August 14, 2015. Trivia *They are the first Degrassi wikians in recorded history to ever meet outside of the wikia. *They are both Canadian. **Cam is from Ontario. **Dani is from Saskatchewan. *Dani came to Toronto, Ontario for the first time in August 2015. However, Cam has yet to travel to Saskatchewan. *The anniversary of their meet is August 11, 2015. *While Dani was in Toronto, she told Cam that she liked the city much better than her own hometown. *They both have younger brothers named Garrett who are both three years younger than them, respectively. *Dani has met Cam's family, but Cam has yet to meet her's. *Cam was Dani's first friend whom she met solely on the Wiki. *They originally bonded over their mutual love for the TV show, As the World Turns. *They both have an inability to swallow medication pills whole. *They both used to collect Archie comics as kids and have even shared each other's collections in ooVoo and Skype calls. Their ships *Spencer/Toby (PLL) *Maddie/Casey (As the World Turns) *Freddie/Effy (Skins UK) *Sean/Emma (Degrassi) *Daryl/Carol (The Walking Dead) *Jasper/Octavia (The 100) *Jon/Dany (Game Of Thrones) Spencer-and-toby-3849319962.jpg Maddie x Casey - ATWT.jpg Freddie-and-effy-32483395-1280-720.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-11-04_at_7_39_40_PM.png Caryl.png Jasp x Octavia.jpg Got-game-of-thrones-33903274-510-680.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Degrassi Fan Category:Ships involving Danixcalifornia